Sea Changes
by Ares' Warrior Babe
Summary: Lewis answers the call from Cleo in Sea Changes.


A/N: I should be posting more of Truly Charmed: Unbreakable Halliwells, but I want to post my H2O: Just Add Water story

**A/N: I should be posting more of Truly Charmed: Unbreakable Halliwells, but I want to post my H2O: Just Add Water story!**

**A/N 2: School is starting tomorrow, so I'm not sure how much I'll be able to update…**

**A/N 3: This takes place during "Sea Changes"!**

**(XxX)**

**JuiceNet Café **

Lewis smiled at Charlotte. "Would you like a juice?" Charlotte nodded and smiled back. He slipped his mobile into his pocket and walked up to the counter. "Hey Ash, can I get two Cranberry Boosters?"

"Sure." Ash turned around and began making the drinks.

Lewis' mobile began ringing. "Hey Cleo. What's up?" There was silence on the other end. "Cleo, are you okay?"

A rustle alerted him to her presence. "I'm sorry," Cleo whispered, nearly in tears before hanging up.

"Cleo? Cleo!" He pocketed his mobile and ran out of the JuiceNet Café.

Ash turned back around with the drinks. "Lewis?" He sighed before walking to Charlotte's table. "Here you go, Charlotte."

Charlotte looked up. "Where's Lewis?"

"I don't know, I think he got a call from Cleo." Charlotte narrowed her eyes and stood up.

"Thank you, Ash," she said as she walked out.

**(XxX)**

**Beach**

"Cleo!" Lewis yelled. He ran down the beach, looking for signs of his best friend. He ducked behind rocks and saw a figure huddled in the corner. "Cleo," Lewis whispered. "are you okay?"

She looked up, tears staining her face. "Please, just go away, Lewis."

"Cleo, I can't leave you like this," he replied.

She stood up. "Then I'll leave." Cleo ran into the beckoning waves and swam off.

**(XxX) **

**Pier**

Lewis jumped into his boat and started the motor. It sputtered before shutting off completely. "No! Come on, start!" He gave up on it and sighed. "Zane!" he said before jumping out and running to where Zane kept the Zodiac. "Zane!" He called to the brunette boy. Zane looked up. "I need to borrow the Zodiac! It's an emergency!"

"What's the emergency?"

"Cleo's upset. I need to find her."

Zane smiled. "I thought you were dating Charlotte?"

"I am! But I need to find Cleo!" Lewis stepped on the Zodiac.

"What about Charlotte?" Zane asked while standing on the pier.

"What about her?"

"Won't she get mad?"

"I don't care. Cleo's more important." Lewis drove off and Zane smiled.

"Sure, you don't want Cleo…" he said sarcastically.

**(XxX)**

**Emma's House**

"We've been studying for hours, can't we take a break?" Rikki asked while laying face down on the bed.

"One more question," Emma said while holding her biology book.

Rikki rolled her eyes. "Fine, but then we're stopping."

Emma smiled. "Deal." She sat on the bed. "Okay, what does D-" she was cut off as her door slammed open. "Charlotte, what do you want?"

"Where is she?"

"Where's who?"

"Don't play stupid, Rikki," she said with a glare. "You know who I'm talking about. Cleo, where is she?"

Emma's phone rang. "Hello? No, I'm sorry Mr. Sertori, Cleo's not here." There was a pause. "Okay, Rikki and I will help look." She hit the 'off' button and turned to Rikki. "We've got to go." They walked out the door.

Charlotte followed. "I'm coming with you."

Rikki looked at the red-head. "No you're not. You're the reason she's missing in the first place." The blond noticed the locket Charlotte was wearing. She reached out and ripped it off. "This doesn't belong to you." Rikki turned and walked away. Emma smirked and followed her friend.

Charlotte glared. "Cleo's gonna pay."

**(XxX)**

**Mako Island **

**Moon Pool**

Rikki and Emma swam into the Moon Pool. "Where could she be?" Rikki asked. "We've checked everywhere for her."

"Maybe we should look again," Emma suggested.

"She's been missing all day, Em. Cleo's probably in Fiji by now."

"She wouldn't do that, Rikki. She's not like that."

"She's also not the type to run away, but she did."

Emma nodded. "We've got to find her." They went under and swam away.

**(XxX)**

**Mako Island**

**Inland**

Cleo sat on a boulder, resting her chin on her knees. She reached up for her locket, but only felt skin. Cleo sighed and wiped away a tear. "Cleo!" Someone shouted in the distance. _'Lewis.'_ She thought. The leaves around her rustled and blond hair appeared. "Cleo, there you are." She didn't acknowledge him. "Please, talk to me."

"I don't feel like talking right now."

"Okay," Lewis said.

They sat in the silence for a long time. "Why'd you do it?" he asked her.

Cleo sighed. "I don't know. I was upset with everything that was going on and Charlotte said you didn't want to talk to me anymore; she said you outgrew me."

Lewis gently lifted her chin so her brown eyes met his blue ones. "Cleo, I would never not want to talk to you. I could never outgrow you. We've been friends since we were three. Nothing will ever change that."

"Will we always be friends?" Cleo asked.

"Always."

Cleo's hear began pounding. "What if I don't want to just be friends?"

His eyes went wide. "Well, I guess we could try again."

"I want to try again."

"Me too." Lewis and Cleo smiled.

Her smiled turned back into a frown. "What about Charlotte?"

"You don't have to worry about her. It's over."

"Does she know?"

"She will." Lewis smiled and kissed her. "Let's go home, Cleo." He stood up and took her hand.

**(XxX)**

**Cleo's House**

Emma, Rikki, Kim and Mr. Sertori were sitting in the living room when the door opened. "Cleo!"

"Hi everyone."

"Are you okay?" Her dad asked.

"Yeah, I am now." She looked back at Lewis.

Emma got up and hugged her friend. "I'm glad you're okay." She let go and Rikki walked up to Cleo.

"Looks like you're missing something."

"What?"

Rikki held out her hand. "Your locket."

"How'd you get it?" Cleo asked while putting it on. The blond mermaid just smiled.

Lewis put his arm around Cleo and held her close. "Looks like everything is as it should be." Emma and Rikki smiled at each other, realizing Cleo and Lewis were back together. They hugged their two friends, happy to have things right again.

**(xXx)**

**XxX**

**And that's the end. I may or may not keep going, depending on what you guys think. Viva la H2O! Haha**


End file.
